


Craving

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (aka coffee), M/M, Medici court, qahwa, renaissance florence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Yusuf is working on a piece of art for Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici and he's out of coffee...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



> for my fic-wife dei on this stressful election eve

“You are not going through withdrawal, it’s been months since you finished your stockpile.” Nicolo draped a leg over a pile of brightly embroidered cushions, counting on his pose to be a distraction for Yusuf. His lover paused in his pacing to cast a hot and hungry look his way and Nicolo thought for a moment he’d won.

Then Yusuf shook his head and waved an agitated hand at the artwork languishing in the corner. “ _Il Vecchio_ is expecting to reveal this in three days and I need _qahwa_ to finish it!”

Nicolo heroically restrained an eyeroll. Yusuf was wallowing in the role of artist-in-residence to the Medici court and had taken to overdramatic gestures and flamboyant moods like a duck to water. “You’re nearly done. There are only the smallest details to finish,” he said calmly.

Yusuf paused again to glare from under his eyebrows, then laughed and threw himself down next to Nicky, resting his head on Nicky’s outstretched arm. “Am I being a fool again, _habibi?”_

“You are playing the fool,” Nicky replied indulgently. “And enjoying every moment of it. You do not need ground-up roasted beans to finish your beautiful piece.”

“But I _want_ some, my Nici,” Yusuf whined with a winning smile.

Nicolo pushed himself up on an elbow, suddenly suspicious.

Yusuf grinned at him. “I do not _know,_ but I _suspect_ you received some secretly from that merchant ship yesterday. And you were keeping it for a surprise.”

Nicolo sighed and flopped back down. “In the chest, under the knives.”

Yusuf rolled over to kneel above him, cupping Nicolo’s face in his hands. “You know that I love you, I adore you, you are the light of my world and beside you the stars lose their lustre...”

Nicolo smirked and shoved him away. “You’re welcome. Go brew your _qahwa.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Historically, coffee did not arrive in Italy until the 16th century, long after Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici's death in 1464. But the Old Guard are such travelers, it is not impossible to imagine Yusuf bringing coffee with him from Yemen wherever he went. And Nicolo placing a special order, though very expensive, would not be a gesture beyond belief, I think.


End file.
